Legend of the Ender Dragon
by TheAlmightyFireHawk
Summary: The Ender Dragon was once the ruler of Minecraft, until Notch decided to punish him for his tyrannical rule. Kara enters the End and lets out the beast that had once laid waste to the Overworld. Will the dragon be able to regain his title as the worthy King Draconus with the help of a new friend? Warning: There are quite a few bloody scenes. Now featuring Sky Army!
1. The Battle

**Yes! My first story! I hope you guys like this, I was waiting around in my room for over an hour to get inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I own this account and Kara, but I do NOT own Minecraft. It belongs to Mojang, meaning NOT ME.**

* * *

_The Ender Dragon was once known as the King Draconus. _  
_Back then, his scales were colored a fiery red with orange spines. _  
_However, the dragon's tyrannical ways caused Notch to banish him to the End, becoming known as the Ender Dragon. _  
_Over time, his scales changed from the hue of a bright flame to a dark shadow. _  
_As the dragon flies around the End, he takes out his fury on the Endermen and plots his revenge._

* * *

After the final Eye of Ender was in place, the End portal opened for the black haired girl waiting beside it. Kara tooka deep breath and checked her supplies, a full set of diamond armor, an enchanted sword and bow, four stacks of arrows, and plenty of food. She jumped straight into the portal. Kara felt the air grow cold as she became surrounded by darkness.

Kara tried hard not to look at the Endermen as she focused on her target, the Ender Dragon. The black creature roared with fury, angered at the human in his realm. Baring his teeth, the dragon swooped at Kara, who took out her diamond sword and cut the dragon across the snout. He roared and flew up to his healing crystals. Kara shot down the one the dragon was using, harming the beast further.

The Ender Dragon growled furiously, then went toward the other crystals. Kara followed him to destroy the source of the dragon's power. She managed to destroy some that were healing him, and some were not in use by the dragon. As Kara notched an arrow to take out the last crystal, the dragon quickly dove down and knocked her off her feet before she could launch.

Kara got back up and fired at the last crystal, but the Ender Dragon got in the way to protect his last defense. She pulled out her diamond sword as the shadowy reptile attacked once more. Instead of slashing at the dragon, the Minecraft girl leapt into the air above the his head, notched an arrow, and fired.

The arrow hit its mark, and the crystal exploded. The Ender Dragon focused his attention on Kara, furious at being shown up by a human. He dove towards her and prepared to attack. Kara shielded herself with her left arm, and used the sword in her right hand to slice the dragon's snout. It roared in pain and retreated, only to come back with bared fangs and outstretched talons.

Kara and the Ender Dragon kept fighting for several hours. Every attack from each injured the other. The two enemies were starting to reach their limit. Kara leapt at the dragon, who could no longer fly because his wing had been injured. She sliced his neck and the dragon started to cough up blood. He growled, with blood leaking from the gaps in his teeth. The reptile's eyes gleamed with a purple fire that could scorch even the Nether.

But the young girl wasn't frightened. The Ender Dragon lunged and Kara took out her already bloodied diamond sword and struck his paw just as it came down on top of her. The dragon had her pinned to the cold, hard Endstone. He raised his other paw, showing off silvery claws in the dim light. Kara braced herself for the attack that would end her life as a Minecraftian for good.

That attack never came. Instead, the dragon stepped away, lowered his head so that they were eye to eye, and spoke in a deep and sad voice.

"Help me."

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. Review if you like this and want me to continue! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	2. Escape the Ender

**Guess what? I decided to continue this story! I'm really starting to get into this!**

* * *

"What?"

"Help me."

Kara blinked. "With what?" She sat beside the dragon.

"I was banished here by Notch. I want to get out and see the sun again. I want to feel light and wind. But I am stuck in this dark void of nothing. Help me out."

Kara asked, "Why would I go against Notch's judgment?"

The dragon closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Notch was wrong. I had good intentions, but while trying to help, I ended up destroying almost all of the Overworld in the process."

Kara nodded. "I'll help."

The Ender Dragon blinked gratefully. "However, the only way back is to kill you," Kara explained.

He shook his head. "There's a portal at the bottom of the End. Only a human can open it. We can get out through there."

"Okay. By the way, my name's Kara."

The dragon smiled and said, "My name is Apollius."

* * *

Apollius told Kara how to open the portal while they were healing themselves with some budder **(A/N: SkyDoesMinecraft!)**apples she brought with her.

After completely recovering, Kara climbed onto Apollius' back and they flew under the End. Apollius stopped at a large portal with a small platform. The portal was three times the size of a normal one, and had a giant closed gate instead of a lava pit at the bottom. Kara climbed off Apollius and onto the platform. She started to murmur in an ancient dialect that Apollius taught her to use.

There was a creaking sound as the metal gates opened up to reveal the portal. Kara got back on Apollius and they flew into the portal, back into the Overworld.

As they entered, Apollius smiled. Kara had no idea what she had unleashed upon the world.

* * *

**Okay, this one was shorter, but things will get more interesting! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	3. House Guest

**Another chapter! Sorry I'm so bad at this. :P **

* * *

They landed in a forest biome in the middle of the night.

"Great, now what? There are mobs everywhere, and I need to get to my house."

Apollius looked at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, the mobs aren't brave enough to attack an Ender Dragon."Sure enough, none of them attacked Apollius nor Kara. However, she caught them whispering something about 'the tyrant king has returned'.

She chose to ignore it as they continued to trek towards Kara's house that she had built on her own. "Stay here, I'll be back." Kara went into her house and came out with several stacks of cobblestone. Kara started to build a structure almost like a miniature cave out of the stone. Apollius watched her with intense curiousity.

By the time Kara was finished, it was dawn. "You can use that to sleep in," she told Apollius. The dragon went inside the cave. There was plenty of room for him to move around, along with torches to prevent mobs spawning. He came back out and stated, "It's a very nice cave. Thanks."

Kara nodded and went inside to rest. She grabbed some cooked steak out of a chest and wolfed it down. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep for the next few hours.

She woke up to see Apollius' head at the edge of her door. "I need a couple of materials."

Kara sat up and asked, "Okay, what do you need?"

Apollius listed the materials: 8 budder blocks, 1 netherrack, 1 mossy cobblestone, and 4 redstone torches. She got the needed material and gave them two the dragon. "What do you need these for?"

Apollius smiled warmly and told her, "I just need to bring these materials to someone. You shouldn't worry about it too much."

With that, he walked off into the forest.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What will Apollius do? I'll let you guys guess. **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	4. Mysteries to be Investigated

Kara did not notice the darkened sky nor the blood curdling scream that disturbed all peace. After Apollius had left, she had went back to sleep. When she awoke again, the sky was clear and everything seemed normal. She grabbed a sword, some emeralds and budder, and a couple items including food to trade at a nearby village.

The walk wasn't very long. Before she knew it, Kara had arrived at the a large village. She went over to a market stall and spoke to the man behind it. "Do you have any armor, preferably diamond?"

"Hold on, let me see." The merchant rummaged through his stall before pulling out a diamond helmet. "That'll be two gold and one emerald."

Kara pulled out an emerald and two budder ingots. "Members and supporters of the SkyArmy prefer to call it budder."

"Oh yes, budder." The merchant suddenly appeared to be worried.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"Come with me into the back. I need to tell you something," the merchant whispered while darting his eyes back and forth. Kara followed him to the back of the stall. It was small and full of chests containing various items. There was, however, a seperate room containing a couch, furnace, crafting table, bed, and a small chest. The merchant gestured for her to sit on the couch.

"Lately, heroes all over Minecraft have been disappearing. We don't know why, but so far, Tobuscus, Deadlox, and even the Minecraftian has gone missing. There are more missing as well, but we don't know how long until we're defenseless from mobs."

"I can investigate if you like," Kara suggested.

"Yes, please do. We do not want to be killed."

Kara left the shop with her new diamond helmet. She got back home and found Apollius sleeping in his makeshift cave. As she was about to enter the house, the dragon's purple eyes opened. "Where were you?"

Kara shrugged. "Just trading at a village. I have to leave again soon, I might not be back for a while." She went inside the house and grabbed some armor, a sword, food, and a campset. Kara exited the house and shut the door. "Can I come?" Apollius asked.

"Sorry, no."

Kara couldn't bring Apollius or else she might show sign of threat. She would begin her investigation at the headquarters of the Sky Army.

* * *

**I really didn't know where this was going, but I decided to include the Sky Army! **

**Therefore, I shall do a disclaimer: These are real people. The Sky Army's minecraft selves belong to the Youtubers respectively, and I am NOT one of them.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	5. Unexpected Changes

**Apparently, a lot of people are starting to like this story! :D Thank you Burrito99 for my first review! Here is a sixth chapter!**

**Oh, and I forgot: The movies Minecraftian and Steve the Minecraftian belong to JoshuaMutter on YouTube.**

* * *

Kara took another glance at the map she held in her hands. The Sky Army Headquarters should be here, but she only found a large clearing. Kara was about to keep moving when something pinned her to the ground. She felt the cold blade of a sword touch her neck. "What are you doing here intruder?"

"I mean no harm. I just wish to see SkyDoesMinecraft, leader of the SkyArmy."

The weight was off of her, and Kara sat up on her knees to see HuskyMUDKIPZ, JeromeASF, and Dawnables were standing in front of her. "What is your business with the Sky Army?" Jerome asked.

"I need to find out who or what has been taking warriors all over Minecraft."

"Come with us. We'll take you to the Sky Army HQ to speak with our leader."

Kara followed the Mudkip, with Jerome and Dawn behind her on either side. They eventually came across a tree stump in the forest. Mudkip stopped in his tracks, almost making Kara bump into him.

"The Sky Army has hidden its base ever since Sky himself was taken."

"Sky was taken?"

"Yes. We've positioned a new temporary leader until we find him," Mudkip continued.

He destroyed a piece of dirt on the left side of the wood, revealing a tunnel with a ladder. "After you."

As soon as Dawn and Jerome were in after Kara, Mudkip closed the tunnel with the block of dirt.

They walked through the tunnel for a while until they came to a hollowed out area that was the base. Recruits were enjoying themselves around the main building, which was made of quartz and surrounded by oak trees. Kara was amazed at the size of the whole thing. As the group walked past, they were watched by the recruits, who were now lowering their voices.

Kara followed Mudkip through the halls of the Sky Army. They stopped at the end of the hall where a door was surrounded by walls of budder. Mudkip dismissed Jerome and Dawn before opening the door a little bit.

"Jason, someone wishes to see you."

* * *

"So, you're here to find out what's been taking Sky Army generals?"

Kara nodded. "I heard about it from a villager. He says that the Minecraftian has been taken as well."

The temporary leader of the Sky Army sighed. "It's not just generals. Even recruits are being taken. At least five went missing every day until we moved bases."

Just then, CaptainSparklez burst into the room. "Sir, six recruits have been reported missing!"

Jason stood up quickly. "Oh no. I thought they wouldn't find us." He turned to Kara. "You should come too, in case you find any clues to help with your investigation."

They ran to the scene where a recruit was reported dead. Kara pushed her way through the crowd to get a good look at the body. The recruit had deep wounds that seemed to be made with a sword. Kara shuddered when she saw his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Who or what could have done this?" she whispered to herself.

Kara got up from kneeling at the body. Jason told her, "You can stay with us for now. We need to hold a ceremony and post guards at all sides." He announced to the crowd, "Everyone be on your guard. No one will go anywhere without at least two weapons."

As the crowd dispersed, Kara thought she sensed a presence from the shadows watching her every movement...

* * *

**Creepy...**

**In case some of you don't know(you probably already do), Jason is MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU. **

**This is probably my longest chapter ever! GO BUDDER! XD**

**I think you've all guessed who Apollius summoned by now...if you haven't it will be revealed later**

**I've got bad news...I can't update except for on the weekends because of school. So, IF I have the inspiration, there'll be at least one chapter every week, if not more.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	6. Criminal REVEALED!

**Yet another chapter! I'm becoming really proud of this story! Seven chapters and I haven't quit yet! Honestly, you guys don't know how many times I've written a story and gave up on it before coming on fanfiction! I also would like to thank the handful of people who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! **

* * *

Kara sat on the bed in the guest room she was assigned to. What could have possibly killed that recruit? It definitely wasn't a normal mob, because what could possibly use a sword? She made a list of mob suspects: squids, zombie pigmen, wither skeletons. They weren't in the Nether, so the last two were out of the question. The squids could defeat a recruit, but there was no water in the cave they were in.

Then again, the squids were getting smarter and could move on land. Kara decided to speak to Jason about this. She got up and walked downt the hall to the door surrounded with budder. Kara knocked on the door and waited for a response. She heard him say, "Yes, come in."

Kara walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Hello, Kara. Any news on the investigation?"

"Sir, I think that it's possible that the squids are the ones behind this."

"Are you sure? They're not that stealthy, and they're also not smart enough to avoid our traps...yet."

"Who knows? It pays to hide your actual strength from an enemy."

Jason though for a moment. "True, but I don't believe the squids have done that."

Just then, Jerome LITERALLY kicked the door off its hinges. Ignoring the broken entryway, he ran in and said, "Sir, we've captured a Squid Army general!"

"So, does that mean its necessary to kick down doors?" Jason asked with a serious face.

"But-but- I'M STARTLED AND EXCITED!"

"Dude, Sky's REALLY rubbing off on you."

Kara followed them to where the squid was being held hostage in a tank full of water. "You'll never make me talk!" it yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked. He pulled a lever which made the water level go down.

"NEVER!"

He pulled the lever again. "One more time, and you're screwed."

"Okay, okay! What do you want to know?"

Jason nodded in Kara's direction. She stepped forward and asked, "Where is SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and all the other great warriors of Minecraft?"

The squid said, "We don't know, but some strange man with supernatural powers asked us to ally with him. He said he was holding them hostage, but he didn't tell us where."

Kara continued. "And what did this man look like?"

"He looked like the Minecraftian, but his eyes were glowing white. It was creepy."

Jason pulled the lever a third time, suffocating and killing the squid. He looked at Kara, who was absolutely shocked.

"What is it?"

"He gave us all we needed to know."

"Who did it?"

"Herobrine."

* * *

**HUMOR FAIL!**

**If you guys guessed Herobrine, you are CORRECT!**

**AND double chapter!**

**Now they have to- Oops! Almost spoiled it! **

**Oh, before I forget, AGAIN, here's Kara's OC profile!**

**Name: Kara**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Background: Kara was taught to survive from her father. She eventually went out into the wilderness with her brother, who I have not thought of a name for. :P They somehow got seperated, but Kara went on to live her own life and built her small house in a forest. She has a tamed stallion, Shadow, who is not shown in this story so far.**

**Personality: Kara is a fierce fighter, but she's smart and pretty calm compared to myself. She is a tomboy and doesn't need help from people often. Kara is also an excellent hunter, but she can walk right over diamond before she realizes what it is. In other words, she's not so good at mining. Kara also will not defy the will of Notch unless she absolutely has to or is somehow tricked into believing that she should.**

**Friends: Sky Army, Shadow, Apollius**

**Enemies: Squid Army, Herobrine**

**Crush/es: None**

**Likes: Horses, cats, griefing, relaxing**

**Dislikes: Squids, Herobrine, lava, hostile mobs**

**That is all! Next chapter will be coming up soon!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	7. Meeting Apollius

Kara sat quietly in the conference room, listening to the generals argue over what to do next. Some said to take Herobrine head on, and others wanted to evacuate somewhere he couldn't get to them. Kara wondered where such a place would be that Herobrine couldn't attack. The Aether? How would they get up there without dying?

The commotion was stopped when Jason stood up and raise his hands for silence. "As you all know, a squid general told us that they were allied with Herobrine, who is keeping our true leaders, Sky and Deadlox somewhere. Any suggestions on where to look?"

Instantly, everyone shouted answers at once. Someone even mentioned inside the Squid base. Jason called for silence again, then turned to Kara. "You've been investigating the case for a while now. Do you have anything on the wherabouts of Herobrine?"

Kara stood and said, "I have no idea, but the Nether is a possibility. If he wasn't there, he could be about anywhere. But I know someone who might have information on Herobrine. He used to be evil, so I think he could tell us something."

Jason nodded. "Then we'll set off immediately. Jerome, Sparklez, and AntVenom will come with me. Everyone else stay here and be on high alert. Put recruits into groups and make sure everyone is accounted for until we get back."

Everyone exited the meeting room. Jerome, Sparklez, Jason, Ant, and Kara headed for the exit. Kara was glad to resurface after that time underground. They began walking toward Kara's house.

When they arrived, all of the Sky Army generals were in awe at the large cave next to Kara's house. Kara stepped forward and said, "Apollius, I have visitors who have some questions for you."

The warriors backed up as purple eyes shone in the darkness, before a huge, black dragon stepped out of the cave. Everyone put their hands by their swords just in case Apollius tried to attack. Kara spoke. "Everyone, this is Apollius, an Ender Dragon. He's not going to hurt you."

Apollius bent down so that his head was eye level with the Sky Army generals. "What do you want to know?" he rumbled.

Jason spoke, "Do you know why heroes all over Minecraft are disappearing, including recruits and elite leaders of the Sky Army?"

The dragon's eyes widened. "People are being kidnapped?"

"Yes, by Herobrine."

"Herobrine? This is bad news. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I can beat him. I'll still try to help though."

"So you don't know anything about this?"

The dragon shook his head.

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the ground. A dark sky formed over in the direction of the Sky Army base. Lightning flashed and the metallic clang of swords were heard in the distance.

A message came through Jason's communicator from Ssundee that chilled everyone to the bone.

"Herobrine's attacking!"

* * *

**This took me a while to come up with.**

**Okay, I deleted The Plot because I wanted to cause more suspense for people who haven't read this yet, so sorry if you guys really liked that chapter. **

**Things are going to go crazy after this chapter. :D**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	8. Ultimate Betrayal

**Watch out people! Things are going to get interesting!**

* * *

Kara, Jason, Jerome, Sparklez, and Ant rode on the back of Apollius toward the Sky Army. As the dragon landed, they could see the squids and Herobrine's army fighting together. They immediately leapt into battle to defend the HQ. Kara took out an iron sword and cut squids and zombie pigmen into pieces. Apollius scorched several squids into nothing but ash.

Jason ran up to the nearest person he could find, which happened to be Dawnables. "Status report!"

"There are about 2 million with more coming in. We might not make it."

"Fight to the end. Everyone, do not give up!" He shouted.

They fought for several hours, killing squids and pigmen, but the barrage did not stop. Apollius stood watching from a wall still standing in place. He knew they needed help, but he did not do anything and only watched the battle intently.

Kara noticed this as she took off the heads of two squid lieutenants. As more were coming in to take her down, she yelled, "Apollius, help!"

The dragon focused on her for a few minutes before looking up to Derpollous, the Squid Overlord, along with Herobrine on the top of the main building. He nodded toward them and turned on the recruits of the Sky Army.

"APOLLIUS NO!" Kara shouted.

The dragon didn't care. After he had taken out several groups of recruits, he swooped down and pinned Kara down to the floor with his right paw.

"Apollius, why?"

The dragon growled in an evil tone. "Don't you see, human? I have tricked you in order to escape and lay waste upon the land once more! I am the ruler of Minecraft, and no one shall stand in our way of world domination!" He spread his wings and roared to the heavens before joining Herobrine and Derpollous.

Kara sat up just as more squids were attacking her. She suffered wounds from many swords as she tried to fight them.

"Apollius! APOLLIUS!"

* * *

The dragon perched on top of the main building with the other two villains. "How's the battle?"

Herobrine nodded and smiled. "They are losing. You have done well, Apollius. Soon, all of Minecraft will be ours, and Notch, along with the Minecraftian warriors, will not be able to stop us!" He finished with and evil laugh, and was soon joined by Derpollous.

Apollius looked down at the battle. Something didn't feel right about all this. He didn't know why, but he had this tugging feeling that he shouldn't have done that to them, especially Kara. Yet, he wanted his revenge for imprisonment.

"Apollius, are you alright?" Derpollous asked.

Apollius didn't move for a few moments. Then, he stood up at his full height, seven blocks tall at the head. He looked toward the two others with glowing purple eyes and said, "I know the right thing to do."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I like how it came out. The next chapter is what I think will be the most exciting.**

**CLIFFHANGER FAIL! Which side will Apollius choose? **

**Has anyone else noticed that I totally fail epicly at writing fanfictions?**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	9. The Final Fight

Apollius swooped down over the battle. He pinned down a recruit, so that he would make them think that he wasn't going to betray them. The recruit was surprised when the dragon whispered, "Play along with it. I'm on your side." The recruit nodded and the dragon pretended to kill him.

"Apollius!"

The dragon turned to see Kara holding a bow and arrow aimed for his forehead. She had bleeding wounds from swords and arrows, yet her eyes shone with a silver fire. "I should have finished this long ago."

Apollius saw a squid attempting to sneak up on her with an iron dagger. He launched a fireball and Kara put up her diamond sword as a shield. But the fire never hit Kara, it had killed the squid instead. Kara looked behind her and nodded at Apollius. They had a chance to win at last.

As the squids and pigmen turned on the dragon as well, Apollius roared, "NOW!"

On his command, all of the recruits that Apollius had pretended to kill leapt to their feet and started hacking squids and pigmen with budder, iron, and diamond swords. Soon, the Squid and Nether armies were defeated. Herobrine growled with rage. "Apollius, you TRAITOR! You will join me in the Nether and your soul will suffer eternally like these fools!"

A lava pit was created in the middle of the battlefield, and cages dropped down a foot above the lava containing SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Tobuscus, the Minecraftian, and many others. Herobrine teleported down and grabbed Kara, who desperately tried to stab him with an iron dagger. "Either you surrender to me, or they die. Which do you choose, traitor?"

Apollius lunged for Herobrine, but he teleported above the lava pit along with Kara. The dragon turned on Derpollous, attacking the squid with claws sharp as diamond. Derpollous wrapped his tentacles around the smaller boss mob, and Apollius tried to bite through the thick hide. He eventually burnt off the tentacles before ramming the squid king into the lava pit.

"Does THAT answer your question, HEROBRINE?!" he roared.

The brother of Notch dropped Kara and she plummeted toward the lava. Luckily, Apollius leapt and caught her by the shirt before landing on the other side of the lava pit.

"What are you going to do, you can't possibly defeat Herobrine," Kara asked.

"But no matter what, I will try, even if it means the end of me. To the Nether with vengeance, my friends are what's more important."

After he had said those words, Apollius' tail tip began to glow before bursting into full flame. As the fire spread up from his tail, his scales turned crimson and his horns and spined became a fiery orange. The dragon's eyes went from purple to a regal amber color. He attacked Herobrine and sliced his blazing claws through the entity. Herobrine was not defeated easily, and he countered with lightning, damaging Apollius. As more lightning tried to strike him, Apollius jumped out of the way, but was hit by another bolt.

"You fool! Nobody can defeat Herobrine!"

The injured dragon slowly rose to his feet. The Sky Army, Kara, and the Minecraftian cheered him on. He fought Herobrine with renewed strength, knowing that he had finally found people he would die for. Apollius launched a fireball at Herobrine, who blocked it with his diamond sword. He flew down and sliced the dragon's muzzle.

Kara knew she had to do something. She looked in her inventory and found TNT along with flint and steel. While Herobrine was distracted fighting Apollius, she lit the TNT and threw it at the ground behind him. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sky ordered from his cage. Those who were free took shelter while the people imprisoned shielded their faces with their arms.

Apollius hadn't noticed the TNT. Kara was about to yell at him to get down, but the TNT exploded, shaking the ground with a large boom.

* * *

**Wow, this story has come to a close quickly. I believe the next chapter is the last, unfortunately. After that, if I can get enough questions, I MIGHT do a Q&A for Apollius.**

**Apollius: WHAT?**

**Me: Yup. If you have something to ask him, you can go ahead, but it won't be answered until the story is over. I might even squeeze Kara in as well!**

**Kara: Seriously?**

**Me: ONLY if I can get a lot of questions. So send 'em in if you want to, guys!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	10. Victory

When the dust cleared, neither Herobrine nor Apollius were anywhere in sight. Kara was about to assume they were dead when the flame colored dragon descended from the sky. He had sensed the TNT at the last second and took off into the air.

A severely injured Herobrine stood up slowly from the ground. "This isn't over! When I'm finished with you, I will rule all of Minecraft and no one will stop me!"

Kara notched an arrow to her bow with a fire charge at the tip. "Not today, Herobrine." She released the arrow and it hit the demon straight in the heart. He screamed and disappeared back into the Nether. The entire Sky Army cheered for both Kara and Apollius.

Sky approached Kara and stated, "Well, I guess that dragon is friendly after all."

She grinned and Apollius flew into the air and roared in triumph. After he descended, Kara asked him, "What really happened to put you in the End?"

Apollius told her as how he used to be a tyrannical ruler of Minecraft. Notch banished him and his scales changed over time. He also told Kara that thanks to her, he realized what friends were and his scales changed back so that he had the ability to reclaim his place as the rightful ruler of Minecraft.

Deadlox interrupted and said, "I guess it's time for a party, then."

* * *

After the celebration, Apollius and Kara walked back toward their home. "Where will you go now, Apollius?"

The dragon's yellow eyes shone with the light of the stars. "Wherever the wind takes me, I guess, but for now, I'll stay with you for a while."

He kneeled, and Kara hopped onto his back. Apollius spread his regal wings and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

In the Nether

"That is the LAST time I am defeated by those puny humans. THE LAST!"

* * *

**That's it! Should I make a sequel? See the end of the previous chapter if you want to know a little more about the characters in the story! **

**Oh, and sorry this is short, but I really don't have anything else to add on to this. I'll update the chapter if I do later on! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


End file.
